Man of the Year
by coritos
Summary: Akihito finds a sexy calendar in Asami's mail box. He decides to do something about it.


**A/N: **So instead of updating my story, I wrote this. You can blame Ashida for this abomination.

I don't own Viewfinder.

* * *

Akihito wasn't usually prone to irrational bouts of jealousy. Not that he was jealous right now. Nope. Definitely not jealous of the sexy calendar that arrived in Asami's mailbox today.

And no, that non-existent jealousy was not driving him toward the liquor cabinet to chug generous portions of alcohol. He was just thirsty. Very, very thirsty...

Okay, so maybe he was jealous. But only a little bit! And it wasn't because he was hopelessly and totally enamored with Asami! He was only jealous because... Because...

Anyway, that didn't matter! What did matter was the fact that the booze was not aiding him in the task of forgetting about that sexy calendar laying precariously on the counter, challenging him, mocking him with its presence.

_Fuck you, sexy calendar. I'll show you!_

And he would. But he was on a budget, so he needed to get crafty. He looked over at his camera and laughed, a wide smile spread on his face as he gripped his precious device.

He drunkenly handled his camera, pointing the lens towards himself and positioning his index finger on the shutter release. He pressed the button, taking picture after picture from multiple angles. He would teach that stupid sexy calendar who was the boss around here.

* * *

It had been stressful day at work. Asami had a headache, he was grumpy, and he just wanted to cuddle his Akihito. But no. Instead, he was forced to listen to Kirishima ramble on about boring accounting reports for three hours. Three long, monotonous hours full of logistics and projections and blah blah blah.

Luckily, the moment he approached his apartment, he felt the stress ebb away. His thoughts wandered to his delicious lover waiting for him inside. He really wanted to squeeze Akihito's ass like a stress ball. His tense frown was replaced with a tiny grin.

The respite was fleeting, however, since a certain somebody didn't even bother to greet him when he opened the door. Asami kicked off his shoes and tossed his briefcase carelessly on the floor, growling as he slinked through the foyer to search for his missing lover.

He found Akihito nestled on the sofa cuddling a fuzzy pillow. Asami forgot his previous irritation, a slight smile pulling his lips. He took an eager step closer to his lover and grimaced. Akihito reeked of alcohol. And he was drooling. Gross. Oh well, he would have Kirishima deal with the stain later. Right now, Asami needed to feel Akihito's warmth and touch the supple, young body.

Asami was about to lean over Akihito when something on the side table caught his eye. He quirked a brow and reached for the mysterious item to study it. A sexy calendar? He looked back to Akihito's slumbering face, still slobbering all over his expensive European pillows. Why would Akihito order a sexy calendar?

Asami snarled. So, while he was wasting away at his job pining for his sweet juice, Akihito was lying on his sofa pleasuring himself to scantily-clad uniformed men posing with fire hoses and cowboy boots? He was about to rip the calendar in half when a picture fell from between the pages and landed face-down on the floor.

Asami bent down and grasp the edge, flipping the photo over in his hands. He was rewarded with an image of Akihito's face, looking enticingly flushed and positively adorable. Asami blinked and examined the calendar in his hands, hastily flipping through the pages before pausing to shake his head and chuckle. Akihito's face was crudely taped over the heads of every model.

Akihito's face was on a half-naked police officer, cowboy, fire man... milk man?

Asami rose his eyebrow at the last costume. Okay, that one was a little strange, but still, the picture of Akihito's face was dead sexy, so he ignored the weird concept and focused on those stunning hazel eyes and plump rosy lips.

* * *

Akihito chose that exact moment to open his eyes. He flinched at the sight of Asami poised above him, fearing for an attack, but settled when he noticed the man was otherwise preoccupied. But then he was furious when he saw the sexy calendar in Asami's hands.

He snatched the calendar out of Asami's grasp. "Why are you staring at a sexy calendar? Perverted bastard."

But curiosity got the best of him and he turned to the first page. He froze. Then he glared at Asami. "What the hell is this? Why is my face here? Did you do this?!"

Akihito furiously thumbed through the pages, his mortification and his blush growing as each image flashed before his eyes. Asami's eyes twinkled with amusement and he leaned down, nuzzling Akihito's neck to suck on the heated skin. Akihito yelped and dropped the calendar. Before he could protest against Asami's affections, he was pushed on his back with Asami's tongue ravishing his mouth. His needy moans and Asami's teasing were the only sounds filling the room.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Suoh was standing by the car, patiently waiting for Asami to arrive like he did every morning. When his boss neared the vehicle, Suoh immediately opened the car door to usher him into the back seat. Asami was about to sit down, but he paused and looked over at his subordinate. Suoh stiffened, feeling slightly violated by Asami's rather obtrusive stare.

"A certain calendar arrived in my mail yesterday."

Suoh paled. A calendar, he said? It couldn't be!

"You wouldn't happen to have a penchant for young men in revealing uniforms, would you?"

On the outside, Suoh remained calm. On the inside, however, he was internally screaming. He had been wondering why it was taking so long to receive his sexy calendar! He must've mistakenly sent it to Asami's address. Oh no. Oh fuck! Why was this happening to him?!

Asami lowered himself into the seat as Suoh continued mentally panicking. He cleared his throat when the guard didn't move. Suoh rubbed his face, trying to ease his embarrassment. He went to shut the car door but hesitated. He really, really wanted his calendar. It was a special edition...

"Uh, boss, could I-"

"No. You can't have it." Asami's gaze shifted to his briefcase. "It's mine now."

Suoh sagged his shoulders in defeat, sighed, and shut the door. His boss was weird.


End file.
